The Journey of Li Xia
by Kimiko Tskino
Summary: Li Xia is a normal every day girl until on day she is kidnaped by Dong Zhou.After being thrown in prision she meets the Two Qiao's. They hatch a plan to escape and proceed with it. Then the story continues, tying Li Xia into the history of the Three Kingdoms! Oh I'm sorry, I am horrible at writeing summarys! Please just read it anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me, Kimiko! So this is my first Dynasty Warriors fanfiction. I'd be happy if no one was mean to me because I am very sensitive. Thank you and I do not own any characters accept for my OC, Li Xia. Hope you enjoy!

_** Chapter 1 : Hope of Escape **_

Li Xia stands in front of the large wooden door. " Let me out, please!" She sobbed as she pounded on the locked door. To her surprise the door swung open. Instead of getting out, two other girls were pushed inside. The door slammed shut, and her chance to escape was gone. "Get off of me!" Li Xia exclaims. The taller girl stood up and pulled the other girl up. "Please forgive us. I am Da Qiao, pleased to meet you." The taller girl introduced herself. "And I'm Xiao Qiao! Nice to meet you!" The shorter girl says. "Okay I am Li Xia. That introductions are over we must escape. That door is always locked, but the window would be a valid way to escape. The only problem is that it's too far. We'd snap our necks." Li Xia ponders. "We shall help you. What Xiao did to leave during the nights might work…" Da Qiao mutters. "Yeah! We can tie the bed sheets together then climb out the window. Your so smart, sis!" Xiao Qiao exclaims as she jumps up and down in excitement. "Then let us begin!" Li Xia smiles.

They continually tie sheet after sheet together in hopes of finishing before nightfall, because Dong Zhou would in fact be back by then. "Oh sis my hands hurt and I'm getting sleepy. Maybe I'll just take a little nap…" Xiao trails off as Da shakes her awake. "We need your help, Xiao Qiao. So stay awake!" Li Xia says as she pats Xiao on the head.

They lower the long rope made out of the finely made silken sheets out of the window. "I'll go first to make sure there's no guards near the bottom. Is that okay?" Li asks Da. "Yes but please be careful!" Da worries. Li nods then jumps out of the window, sliding all the way to the ground. She cautiously looks around. No one in sight. No noises. Perfectly safe.

Hey! How'd you like it? I know it's really really short but i try!Sorry sorry sorry!


	2. Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun appear!

Hi! This is the second chapter of "The Journey of Li Xia" I hope you like this chapter I'll try to make it longer than the last one! Oh and the disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did I would be sitting in a hot tube hanging out with all my friends.

_**Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun appear! **_

Li Xia beckons to the Qiao sister's who were glancing threw the window she'd just climbed out of. Xiao Qiao stands on the ledge, then jumps on to the slender make-shift rope. She dangles there for a moment, and then makes her way down the rope. Once Xiao clumsily lands on the ground Da Qiao grabs on to the sheet-rope and starts to shimmy down.

"How did you drag me in to this again?" Zhou Yu asks Sun Ce. "Because both ways he was going to leave and he's too much of an idiot-"Lu Xun starts saying. "Who's an idiot, Xun?" Sun Ce asks as he smiles evilly. "I am an idiot, Lord Sun Ce." Lu Xun says as he pales. "Now that's better!" Ce laughs. Zhou Yu groans, "There's no adventure here. Can't we just go back?" "Hey, what in the world is that?" Lu Xun asks. "That looks like a rope made of bed sheets… and there's a person climbing it!" Yu exclaims. "An escape! Now this is an adventure. Let's help them!" Ce exclaims as he stealthily dismounts his white horse. "Not again!" Yu complains. "Shut it, are you coming or not?" Ce says as he stared at him. "Well, you're both hopeless with out me. Fine." Yu sighs. "Oh yeah, lets go!" Ce exclaims.

Li Xia, Xiao Qiao, and Da Qiao, wander around quietly, looking for an exit from the dreary castle. Soon they heard, "The Two Qiao's have escaped we must find them before Lord Dong Zhou comes back!" From a solider who passed by them. "Oh no! We mustn't be found!" Da exclaims quietly. "Hmpf! I'm not afraid of these wimps! Sis and I still have our weapons so we can kick their butts!" Xiao laughs. "There they are! Get them quickly before Lord Dong Zhou get's back!" A solider shout. "Xiao!" Da says in frustration. "You **IDIOT**! Now they know where we are and we'll never get away!" Li shouts at Xiao in anger. "I-I'm sorry. Waaaaaaah!" Xiao cries as she runs into the shadows. "We'll never catch her!" Da exclaims. "Surrender, you haven't a chance to escape!" A solider command. "Prepare yourselves!" Da threatens as she wields her choice weapons, True Beauty. "Well, well, well. Aren't we lucky? It seems I do not have my weapon with me. Well it doesn't matter. Flee, or should I beat you until you will crawl away in misery?" Li mocks as she knocks a solider to the ground, picking up his spear.

Xiao ran from the soldiers chasing her threw the castle. She saw a shadow of a gate. "I need to get outta here!" Xiao exclaims as she dashes threw the large stone gate.

She ran along the lake shore hoping the best for her sister and the mysterious girl they had met. Xiao collapses on to her knees, "Can't breathe... so tired…" Xiao whispers to herself. "There she is, get her!" Another nameless solider exclaims. Xiao raises her pale hands to defend herself as a sword went to pierce her skin. "_**Ching" **_The metallic sound rung threw the cold air. "Wha?" Xiao asks in shock as she looks up. A man with long hair had blocked the weapon with his own. He battled back the pathetic and under-powered soldiers and made them run screaming for their mommy's.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yu asks the small girl he'd just saved. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not leaving until sis and Li are safe as well!" The short brunette says as she begins to walk towards the castle she'd just run from. "I shall go with you. Two of my friends are meeting me in the castle. And… not to be rude but who are you?" Yu asks the girl. "Me? I'm Xiao Qiao! Nice to meet you! Now, let's go save my sis Da Qiao and Li Xia. Kay?" Xiao smiles as she starts to drag Yu along with her.

So the second chapter!It's a little longer but, I hope it's good! Yey me!


	3. The True Escape Route

Hey ready for chapter 3? I know no one has read my story yet but I can hope right? Either way: I own nothing! Disclaimer! Okay ready to start?

_**Chapter 3: The Actual Escape Route **_

"Li… I can't keep this up for much longer." Da says as she narrowly doges a spear aimed for her neck. "We must preserver, there's only about ten… twenty… twenty seven left." Li says as she stabs a solider in the stomach then flips him over her shoulder. Both girls were breathing heavily, gasping for air. "Hey do you need some help?!" A voice called over. "I don't know who you are, but I'm happy to see you!" Li laughs in relief.

"Please, do help us!" Da exclaims.

"Hey Xun, we hit the jackpot didn't we?" Ce jokes, nodding at Da who blushed then looked at the ground. "Okay, love birds but we have to find Xiao after we take care of these losers and I'd appreciate if you hurry it up!" Li teases as she kicks a solider to the ground that ran away screaming. "For once I agree with someone I don't know, Ce!" Xun exclaims as he dives in to the fray. The five remaining soldiers stare at them with gawping expressions. "Run, run fast as you can or else I'll catch you, and you don't want _**THAT**_ to happen." Li smiles with a smug expression. "Snap, she's kind of creepy don't you think?" Ce whispers to Xun. "_**What did you say, Ce? Hehehehe…" **_Li smiles as she slowly turns her head in his direction. "Oh, oh, oh Xun she's scarier the when you don't get Shang Xiang the present she wants for her birthday!" Ce shivers as he hides behind Xun. Xun Sighs. "Umm we should hurry, we must find-" Da starts saying.

"Hi, sis! Did you miss me?" Xiao asks as she and Yu walks up to them. "You, you idiot! Why'd you run off and leave us to fend for ourselves?!" Li raged at Xiao. "I-I'm sorry! I got scared and I was angry because you called _**me **_an idiot… I'm sorry sis!" Xiao cries. "Xiao Qiao, do not worry. But Li Xia was correct to call you an idiot! You shouted in the middle of an enemy castle, even the most basic logic would direct you to stay quiet!" Da scolds her younger sister. "You should be gentler with Xiao. Leave her be, you've all had terrible experiences and there will be more time to talk about these things." Yu says, brushing Da aside.

"Well I don't want to stay here a moment longer so lets get out of here and tail it back to Jian Ye before Pop wakes up." Ce smiles. "Hey, no problem here! Let's go!" Li laughs as she starts running out of the castle. "Wait for us, Li Xia!" Da calls after her.

They all run to catch up with her. "We can't get past here; the gate is in the way." Yu says as he halts at the gate. "Hm, you think we'd figured that out after looking at the iron bars and wooden walls twice our height." Li smirks sarcastically. "Yu, you got owned!" Ce smiles.

"Open the gate, Lord Dong Zhou has returned!" A solider says from the watch tower who conveniently didn't spot them. "I guess that simplifies it a lot. Well we can probably walk in slow motion all the way out of He Fei with out any of these oxy-morons noticing us." Xun smirks as he looks at the watch tower with an amused look in his eyes. "That is logically not possible, Lu Xun. Its ridicules that you say that because the chance of them seeing us before we leave He Fei is 99.5/100." Yu says as he shakes his head in disagreement. "I was making a joke, Yu. A joke. Do you know what that means?" Xun asks him as if he's a six year old. Yu scowled at him.

"Hurry up!" Ce says impatiently. "Well anyways, when we cross that bridge it's just five minutes to get out of Dong Zhou's stupid He Fei. Let's go already!" Li says, staring daggers at Yu and Xun. They cross the creaky bridge to where three horses were waiting. "Okay, we'll have to ride two people per horse. Da will ride with me, Xiao with Yu and Li with Xun. Hurry up people let's move! If dad finds out we left in the middle of the night… ugh!" Ce commands/worries.

That's chapter 3! Did you like it? Oh I hope you did even though no one has read it yet.


	4. Back to Wu, Finally!

So, Chapter 4! Well at least people have read my other chapters. Yey me! I'm so glad to finally have some actual motivation to write, and I'm going to give you a warning: This Thursday I am going back home and I'll never get on the computer there. So past this Thursday there will be barely any updates okay? Oh and the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Dynasty Warriors games and anything else I am not aware of!

-Kimiko

Chapter 4: _**Back to Wu, Finally!**_

Breathlessly Li, Da and Xiao, Ce, Xun, and Yu arrive at Wu palace in the early morning. "If we be really quiet pop won't hear us and we'll just- He's behind me isn't he." Ce sighs with an irritated expression. "_**Ce, where have you been? I am deeply disappointed in you! I expected better of you, Yu, Xun. And well, Ce, I can't say I'm surprised."**_ Sun Jian lectures. "Did you hear that? He's not surprised." Xiao giggles. "And please tell me you didn't kidnap some rich guy's daughters. Please, please, please!" Sun Jian begs his son. "Please calm yourself, Lord Sun Jian. We did no such thing." Yu assures him. "In fact, they rescued us from people who _did_ kidnap us actually, my Lord." Li says as she bows to Sun Jian. "You wha?" Sun Jian asks. "Didn't you hear her the first time, daddy?" Sun Shang Xiang mocks as she skips up behind Sun Jian.

"I know but, Ce_** helped **_someone? That is a first." Sun Jian ponders in amazement. "SHUT IT!" Ce exclaims. "Um, um. Excuse me Lord Sun Jian. I believe that Lord Sun Ce is most generous. He rescued us, and he had no reason to do so. Along with Lu Xun and Zhou Yu, of course." Da contradicted Sun Jian. "Don't underestimate Ce, Father." Sun Quan says calmly. "Well, I'm hungry! Can we have some food please Mr. Sun?" Xiao asks as she walks closer towards Sun Jian. "Sure I guess. But Ce, you'll be having a piece of my mind!" Sun Jian warns. Ce sinks to his knees, "Nooooooooooooo!" he yells in agony as Sun Jian drags Ce by his feet to the library. "Please, Yu, anyone, save me! Not the library!" Ce screams as he struggles to loosen Sun Jian's grip on his ankles.

As Ce was dragged away to the library, Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan invited Xiao and Da as well as Li to spend however much time they wish in the Wu palace. Yu and Xun slowly pace behind them as if expecting an ambush. "Boo!" Gan Ning exclaims as he appears behind Li, Xiao, and Da. Da and Xiao jump in fright while Li slowly turns around and says, "You made so much noise I could hear you watching us from the moment we stepped in! You may have scared Xiao and Da, but you'll never scare me." Li smirked at the pirate. "Wha?" Gan Ning asks in confusion. "Basically she said you didn't scare her and you never will." Xun says as he pushes Ning out of his and Yu's way. Shang Xiang smiles and says, "You and I will be great friends." "Too bad I will not be staying long enough to find out." Li says. "What? When are you leaving?" Xun asks in panic. "As soon as I've had a good meal and a long rest. I have some things I must attend to." Li smiles as she turns to look at him. Xun looks at the floor, blushing.

Li felt bad about leaving so quickly, but she knew she had to leave. 'This is not where I belong', Li thinks to her self. She smiles at Xun then turns to ask Quan a question, "May I eat something? I haven't eaten in 17 hours." " Oh yes, this way follow me. We'll have a snack prepared for you and then we'll have a feast tonight." Quan agrees. Quan and Shang Xiang guide them in to the massive dining hall where foods of all varieties were laid out. "Food, Food. Must eat!" Xiao mutters as she slowly walks towards the table.

Xiao, Da, and Li cleared the table, leaving not a single crumb of food on the table. Quan looks at them in shock, "I did not know it was humanly possible to eat that much food between three people." An awkward silence fills the room. Yu and Xun exchanged amused glances while the others just shuffled their feet and twirled their hair. "This is awkward." Xiao says. " No duh, Xiao. As if we hadn't figured _**that **_one out." Li smirks sarcastically. " Thanks a lot, captain obvious." Shang Xiang smirks evilly. Li narrows her eyes, " I thought we were going to be evil buddies! Awww…" Li sighs with a disappointed look on her face.

"I've escaped! Quick, hide me!" Ce exclaims as he sprints down the hall way, full speed. "Wow, he got away from Sun Jian quicker than usual. New record!" Ning exclaims. "Now let's see if he can beat his record of how much time he can run away from Sun Jian because here he comes!" Xun exclaims. Ce immediately looks at his father, then starts running again. Sun Jian dashes right behind him, " You haven't finished your study's yet!" Sun Jian yells as he turns the corner. Li, Da, Xiao, Shang Xiang, Quan, Yu, Ning, and Xun all sigh at the exact same time. "Run of the mill idiots, like usual." Shang Xiang commented.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I am leaving tomorrow and I intend to leave immediately when I have supplies gathered." Li says as she yawns loudly.

"We would be glad to give you anything you might need." Quan assures her. "I will only need a few things. A horse, some food, some money, and some water." Li smiles slyly. "Very well, we will give you those things. Shang Xiang, could you bring her to one of the guest rooms?" Quan agrees. "Got is big brother!" Shang Xiang smiles as she pulls Li down the hallway. "You can stay here for the night. Good night!" Shang Xiang smiles as she skips down the hallway. Li curls up on the soft bed. She is amazed on how fluffy it is, being used to straw mats. She soon falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Well, I'm off!" Li smiles the next morning as she starts to leave the palace of Wu. "Visit us soon, okay!?" Xiao laughs as she waves goodbye. "Yeah, come back when you've finished whatever you've done!" Shang Xiang calls. "I'll visit some time, and don't lag behind on your studies Ce!" Li calls as she urges the horse to a gallop.

Wu is a nice place, but I cannot stay here. I cannot stay anywhere's. At least not until I find him.

So how'd you like chapter 4? I can't wait until the next chapter! We'll learn a lot more about Li Xia's past in the 5th chapter of the journey of Li Xia! Please stay tuned because I'm using every spare moment I can to update quickly!Oh and Yey me and the nice person who reviewed me! - Kimiko Tskino


	5. A Reunion with my Elder Brother

Yey 90 people have read my story! Thanks so much. Anyways I am very excited to write chapter 5! Because I finally get to reveal part of Li Xia's past and I think your going to be quite surprised! Disclaimer: I own nothing okay?

-Kimiko

_**Chapter 5: A Reunion with my Elder Brother **_

Over the last few months Li Xia had wandered the countryside aimlessly, searching for the ruins of her previous home. She wish's that she wasn't so restless, but she had to find the only person she ever cared about, her elder brother. They didn't have the same mother, but they were still close until Cao Cao's officer Xiahou Dun dragged him to work for him. But she hadn't the faintest idea where to find him.

Li sighs in frustration. She didn't want it to come to this, but she hadn't a choice. She decided, I will go to Wei, kick Cao Cao's ass and then find my brother. She smiles to herself and turns her horse around, towards Xu Chang.

"Cao Cao, it is on!" Li whispers under her breath.

The rain storms down on Li's long black hair, drenching her in freezing water as it runs down her back. The only thing she could see was the lights of a palace some ways in the distance. Then the lightning flashes repeatedly in the dark sky as if warning her not to go towards the bright light. But like a moth, she flutters towards the brightly lit castle.

As Li stands in front of the gate. "Who goes- Li?" Jiang Wei asks. "Elder brother!" Li exclaims as she runs to hug him. "Who is this, Jiang Wei?" Zhuge Liang asks. "Prime Minister!" Jiang Wei exclaims. "Excuse me, Zhuge Liang. I am Li Xia, Jiang Jiong's illegitimate daughter and half sister to Jiang Wei." Li introduces herself. "Illegitimate daughter hmm? What say you, Jiang Wei?" Zhuge Liang asks. "Please let her stay, I am confident she will come in use." Jiang Wei asks. "Come in use? I am your only sibling, illegitimate or not! Perhaps I shall go back to Wu, where I was welcomed by Sun Jian himself!" Li says haughtily as she turns to step back into the on pour of rain.

"What is going on, Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei asks as him as he walks up to them. "It seems Jiang Wei's younger sister has come for an visit, Lord Liu Bei." Zhuge Liang says as he bows and steps out of the way. "_**Your Liu Bei? **_Eeek, sorry! My Lord, I mean." Li exclaims out of shock. Liu Bei chuckles softly, "Do you want to stay here? You can stay as long as you like." "Oh really? Thank you Lord Liu Bei!" Li exclaims in gratitude. "Why don't you show her around, Jiang Wei?" Liu Bei smiles. "Yes Lord Liu Bei. Thank you." Jiang Wei says in gratitude.

"Li, what happened? You went to Wu?" Wei asks concernedly. "You're the one talking! Why are you in Shu?" Li shot back at him. "Li, inquisitive as always." Wei sighs. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Li exclaims as she jumps in front of her brother. "Ah, nothing! Nothing!" Wei exclaims as he slowly backs away from her. "Hello, Jiang Wei. Who is this?" Zhao Yun asks as he walks up behind Wei. "Hello Zhao Yun. This is my younger sister, Xia Li." Wei introduced Li. "Xia Li? You do not have the same surname. Is it possible that you are a-" Zhao Yun starts saying. "Yes I am illegitimate, why must every one point that out?!" Li exclaims, clearly irritated. "Please accept my apology, Lady Xia Li." Zhao Yun says sheepishly. "Lady Xia Li? I've never been called _**that**_ before. Its usually ' You, get over here' where I was brought up. But I think I like it." Li smirks to herself.

"Well, sister, do you still spar?" Wei asks. "Your asking me if I am still am a warrior. Hell yeah I am!" Li exclaims nudging Wei with her shoulder. "What is your choice weapon?" Yun asks Li. " My choice weapon is my double ended scythe, _**Imperial Chaos**_. But I left it at He Fei after Dong Zhou had kidnapped me-" Li was cut off. "Dong Zhou kidnapped you! I'll kill him!" Wei exclaims furiously. "You got away? That takes extreme cunning. Especially when He Fei is one of Dong Zhou's capitals." Yun ponders. "I had some help." Li says simply.

"Who helped you?" Yun asks curiously. " Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun." Li lists out loud, it had never occurred to her that Wu was an enemy to her older brother. Wei and Yun's expressions both darken. "You are friends with Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun?" Yun asks. " Well I only met them for a couple of hours but they are very nice and friendly people. I'd be honoured to say that they are my friends, as well as Shang Xiang, Xiao, Da, Quan, and I suppose Ning." Li says with a defiant expression on her face. "Sister, your not to go to Wu ever again. You can stay here and we'll look after you." Wei says, looking at Li sternly.

"No! I will go where and when I please. You may try, but I will not stay here forever. Not after you abandoned me in that village after Cao Cao dragged you off so you could be an officer under him!" Li shouted at him, furiously. Smack! Wei had raised his hand and swiped it across her face. Her head snapped forward. "I was so happy to see you after all these years but... I am leaving now. And don't expect to see me again on friendly terms, Jiang Wei. Good day, Zhao Yun." Li says coldly as she walks down the corridor towards the front gate.

"I'm sorry sister…" Wei trails off as his sister storms away, probably out of his life forever. "If I can give you any advice, never slap anyone. It hurts pride more than it pains someone." Yun advises quietly to Wei.

How'd you like this chapter? Is it good? I know there is not very much action in this but it reveals a lot about Xia Li right? I think I somewhat biased Xia Li on myself, TBH. Myself, I have a half brother and Xia Li acts like me sometimes too as well. Either way, keep checking, I'm going to try to put up another chapter later after supper.( Probably really late at night )

-Kimiko Tskino


	6. Amneisa and the Yin Ying bandits!

Hey, I'm back! It's nice to see that people actually read my stories, I say again. Either way, where will Xia Li go next? Read my new chapter (This one) to find out! Either way I hope you'll like it and here's the disclaimer: I don't own anything from DW! Okay, let's start.

-Kimiko

_**Chapter 6: Amnesia and the Yin Ying bandits!**_

As Xia Li huddles underneath the giant cherry blossom tree, she regrets what she had said to her brother. Now she has no one left. Rain pours down on her head, soaking her completely. She had tied her horse to the flowered tree 20 minutes before. She was confident she would catch cold and be unable to move far, but her pride would not allow her to go back. She decided that she must return to Wu. Immediately.

She slowly boosted herself on her horses back after she untied the black mare. Like a phantom, she started riding east, back to Jian Ye. She hoped she would be accepted there. She may not be as un-formal as they are, but at least she has friends among them. Li worries that she'll die of sickness before she reaches Wu. After all, even going fast as she can it would still take days at least.

Her horse slows, and is breathing heavily. Li hears people moving around in the brush, but she is to tired to do anything. She hadn't slept or eaten in days, and that factored to her illness. In her vision the world blurred, spun, and then went black. She slipped of her horse and slammed into the ground, splashing water every where's. The bandits in she shadows silently come forwards and take all of her possessions, and then carried her off as well.

"Is she awake yet?" Chu Min asks curiously. "No! And you'll wake her if you be so loud. So, shhhh" Bai Hua hushes her friend. "Hmmm… Where am I?" Li asks. "Your with us, the Yin Ying bandits!" Kwan Mei exclaims. "Who are you?" Min asks slowly. Li scowled , "I don't remember…" Li says slowly. " You don't know?" Kwan Mei asks. "She hit the ground hard yesterday, she must have bumped her head…" Min says slowly. "So you don't know who I am? What shall I do?" Xia Li asks the three bandit girls quietly. "You'll stay with us! I'm sure you can do something." Hua smiles kindly.

"Do you fight?" Min asks her. "I don't know… but I'm hungry." Li says as her stomach growls loudly. "Mei, go get the lady some food. She's one of us now." Min commands. Mei skips out of the room happily. Li looks at her, the way she skips… almost familiar she thinks, clearly remembering Xiao Qiao's happy attitude. "Don't worry, um whoever you are." Hua smiles. "Well, what will we call her?" Min thinks as she clicks her tongue. "Let's wait to see what her skill is. As soon as you've eaten we are going to see if you can fight." Hua smiles.

"Here's some bread, lady!" Mei exclaims happily. "Thank you." Li says politely as she inhales the bread.

"Very well than. Let us go." Min says as she leads Li and the other two girls deeper into the cave. The dark narrow hall opened up into a large arena. "Pick your weapon and we shall begin." Min says as she points to all the weapons pilled up on the wall. Li slowly moves towards the weapons, the scythe's draw her attention. She picks one up. "Familiar, but not exactly right." She whispers to her self. She picks up another scythe.

"The bandits are in here some where's! Find them!" A familiar voice shouts. "Come on, let's take them down!" Mei smiles. "Logically, we can't. But we can get away." Min advises. "That is the only way out though. We'll have to fight them all." Hua tells the others. "Who are we fighting?" Li asks in dismay. "Wu." Min says with anger in her voice. Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Lu Xun dash in to the room. "Li? What are you doing here?!" Xun asks in surprise. "Li? Is that my name…?" Li asks, tilting her head. "No, we saved you and we fed you. You owe us." Min says as she went face to face with Ce. "Well, we saved her life. She owes a death debt three times over to each of us." Yu smirks. "I owe a life debt three times over? I'm sorry but I should go with them." Li says as she walks over to where the Wu officers stood, still holding her double scythes.

"Fine! We will withdraw for now." Min says darkly as they disappear into the shadows. "Quickly, after them!" Yu commands the troops.

Li looks around in confusion. "My name is… Li?" Li asks. "Xia Li is your name. But we know nothing else of you." Xun says as he steps forward. "Where are we going to go…?" Li asks. "Back to Jian Ye, of course!" Ce laughs. "Jian Ye. Yes, that's where I was going before I fell. After I visited my brother. I think." Li says quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you regain your memory a little at a time. In the meanwhile you can come back to Wu with us." Xun assures her. She smiles at Xun, "Thank you for your kindness." "WOW she completely is opposite to how she used to be." Ce comments. _**"Excuse me Lord Sun Ce?"**_ Li says as she slowly turns her head towards Ce. "Hide me Yu!" Ce exclaims as he hides behind Yu. Yu sighs, "Something's _never_ change, do they?"

Hey, I hoped you liked the 6th chapter. I went a little off topic so I could add in something completely new and I think I completely failed! Well anyways I hope you liked it and I'll write another chapter tomorrow if I can. Oh an PS: I made the Yin Ying bandits up of random OC's BTW!

-Kimiko Tskino __


End file.
